The Social Irregularities of being a Teenage Genius
by TheRealIcy
Summary: Hiros' life has never been normal, why should his new friendships be any different. But don't worry, he's got the brains, gear and Baymax. I'm sure he'll be fine...
1. Chapter 1

**1: Gaps**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

Four adults and 1 child walk into a bar, nice and early so the child doesn't get "asked" to leave.

Such is the lot of the Big Hero 6.

Will Hiro have to show his SFIT ID to convince everyone that his presence among a group about five years older than him isn't weird? Maybe this time around they'll get stared at until they leave, or perhaps they'll get lucky and just get their drinks and chat, who knows.

His aunts' Cafe is great, but there are times none of them want to be around authority figures, and while the Institute has places on site, when the group wants a break from their tech (it happens), such facilities don't cut it. Between that and his friends looking even more out of place at the more typical teenage hangouts in the city than he does in a bar, well, options become limited.

Hiro hates being so young. He hates the missed movies, the barred entrances and conversation topics he just doesn't get.

And he appreciates his friends for making sure he's included as much as he is. Their adult only nights and his nights in with Aunt Cass are planned around each other, and big occasions like birthdays are always celebrated somewhere they can all go. Upstairs from the Cafe is a frequent host of such events, great (and free) food is all ages it seems.

Hiro only hopes their friendship lasts long enough for him to reach 18.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Convergence **

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

Stopping Callaghan certainly forged a connection between Hiro and his older brothers' friends (and post victory hangouts where a given), but he didn't join their group just like that.

It started with small chats between classes.

After a week, they changed their morning travel route to pick him up.

Next, Fred starts dropping by his work space, and the others soon follow suit. Hiro's more than happy to reciprocate.

Soon he starts getting invited along to their meal get-togethers.

That Friday, he's told there's something planned for that weekend and they'd like him to come along.

Hiro works double time to make sure he can.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Price **

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

They don't have the same spare time as everyone else, because they've having to make up for doing their "Superhero thing" (Fred's' worlds).

They spend an unusual amount of time at the hospital because all the "accidents they get caught up in". Thankfully they're not spending a huge amount on medical bills, as Fred's' family is strangely willing to cover them...

They have a secret that brings them together, and pushed others away. They have a much smaller circle of friends than they should (even Hiro).

But whenever they look at Baymax, they remember Tadashi. He showed them that doing the right thing has its price.

And they're willing to pay for their deeds, every time.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Shapes**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

Hiro was familiar with shapes; after all, you can't do much mechanical engineering otherwise. But recently he's found himself interested on a whole new level.

He watches GoGo test her newest skate upgrades, unable to shake the feeling that the shapes he sees while watching are important in some way. When she notices, he responds that he's trying to solve a motion problem with a new Baymax limb.

He truly believes that.

They chat over the com system as the test resumes, Hiro returning to his observations.

He doesn't notice Baymax walking up behind him...

"Scan complete. Diagnoses: arous"

"Shutupshutupshutup"


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Systems**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

There's a small file on the SFPD database labelled _Other. _It contains details on six subjects known to _San Fransokyo_ at large as the "Big Hero 6" (blame the press). It identifies them as _Good Samaritans_ trusted to _assist_ the emergency services with _accident and disaster intervention, as well as unorthodox technologically sophisticated criminals _(super-villains to the rest of us).

The file also mentions that a certain level of property damage caused by these _Good Samaritans _is to be tolerated and their identities not investigated as long as they don't act outside of the above.

However the bottom of the file vaguely alludes to a plan to counter the group should they ever becomes too destructive, too interventional, or become _unorthodox technologically sophisticated criminals_ themselves.

In other words, why Freds' super-villain Halloween plan was scrapped without GoGo needing to say a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: New Member**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

Fred once told him about how in most team based hero stories, there's normally a member that joins later on. They show up during a time of crisis and help the team save the day, being formally brought into the fold at the end of the plot line.

Hiro can relate.

He may be their leader (nothing official, but the others defer to him when the action starts), but they have a history together he doesn't share.

Over time, they tell him about their own friendships with Tadashi. How he would banter with GoGo, share Honey Lemons' enthusiasm, cook with Wasabi, and nerd-out with Fred (his words).

If they had team jerseys (an idea he's never mentioning), Hiro might wear the Number 1 (Leader), but he'll always be number 6


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Wrath of Heaven Part One**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

He's been talking to this girl recently, and Hiro doesn't see this as a big deal.

He's surprised that she'll listen to him talk about his latest projects without appearing bored or wanting explanations as to how everything works. He's also found himself strangely willing to listen to her talk about her schoolwork, despite the subjects being of no previous interest to him.

When he mentions to his friends that he's meeting this girl for a drink on Friday night, weird things start to happen.

Honey Lemon looks at him like he's the mother of all internet kitten videos and starts talking about cuteness, combing his hair, and something about bases...

"What are you talking about"!

Then it got worse.

Wasabi and Fred give each other knowing looks while (badly) hiding ear to ear grins.

GoGo raises an eyebrow at him in a way that makes him wish he was suited up.

Then Fred mentions the time, and that they all have to get to class (huge exhale), but GoGo stays behind, telling them she'll be along shortly...

She gets in close and kneels down, so much so that Hiro can clearly see the finer detail of her irises. Then she speaks in a voice sweet enough to kill.

"Do you like this girl Hiro"?

"Well yeah...I mean...I like talking to her and she seems really nice and..."

She holds up a hand to cut him off (he thought of running, but she has those legs...)

"Good, just know that if you mess her around, she'll bring the wrath of heaven down on you, ok?"

(Gulp) "Yes..."

"Good, see you later".

As GoGo walks away, Hiro wonders if he should wear body armour on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Wrath of Heaven Part Two**

_I don't own Big Hero 6_

Hiro walks into his room, the "talk" with GoGo still fresh in his mind. However, his confusion had passed, replaced by his usual way of dealing with any problem, genius his way out.

Straight to his computer he went, brain gearing up to solve the problems at hand; messing a girl around, bases, wrath of heaven, all could be understood with enough effort. He would attack the problem; research, analyses, action. He had the time (he was up to date with his school work), the resources (the institutes own and the internet), and the intellect (self evident). He had already found multiple sources of (highly varied) information on all three topics of interest. To save time, multiple sources were being displayed at the same time. Now, let's gets started...

"Hiro, what are you doing", asked Aunt Cass as she opening the door without warning.

"Hey, I'm working"!

"I knocked, now what are you doing. Why are you staring at a blank screen like that "?

Ah...

" Hiro Hamada, are looking at something you shouldn't be, show me".

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong"!

"The show me".

Sometimes even geniuses lose...

Hiro turns his monitor back on and let Aunt Cass see his "research". He watched as her face turned from angry to confused.

"Hiro, what is all this? What's going on? Didn't you take those, whatever their called, classes in high school? Aren't you too young for this stuff? What did I do wrong? Should I have talked to you more? Should I have got Tadashi to do something"?

At that the dam broke.

"Why is EVERYONE acting like this is a big deal, all I'm doing is meeting a girl for a DRINK. I tell my friends, Honey Lemon goes all how cute it is or whatever, and GoGo gets all quiet and deadly on me. I'm just trying to figure out what the HELL I'm getting myself into"!

And breathe.

Hiro closed his eyes, waiting for Aunt Cass to give him a lecture. But then he heard a much gentler voice...

"Hiro, just have your fun. Don't worry about all this stuff."

Hiro could have sworn he'd just involuntarily sighed in relief.

"Then why...well, all this"?

Aunt Cass gestured that they should both sit on Hiros' bed. She looked at him in a way she didn't normally, but had recently done so more often...

"Hiro, you're growing up, so I'll level with you. It was weird raising you and Tadashi sometimes. I wasn't your Mum and you both knew it, but that didn't change what I was meant to do. I think it's the same with your friends. Their older, so you're kind'a like a little brother. But you're at school with them, so they talk to you on their level.

It'll probably happen again too. Just, next time, don't dive head first into the internet, there's a lot worse there than angry skater girls"

Hiro was about to point out that GoGos' speciality was bikes...


End file.
